Deadpool (Ultimate Marvel)
Wadey Wilson, or better known as Deadpool, was a sinister supervillain in the Marvel Comics. Being part of the Earth 1610, he was a counterpart of mainstream Deadpool, and would hunt and kill mutants on live television for the "crime" of being so. History Wadey Wilson joined the United States Marine Corps, reaching the rank of sergeant, and fought in the Wakanda Wars. In the early nineties, Wilson survived a near death experience, and later took the mantle of Deadpool. It's unknown why his true face is never shown, or why some of skull is missing, but it's probably due to his mutation. Deadpool had to wear a plastic helmet to make his skull and organs look like a face, and used his shapeshifting powers in case his mask was ripped off. Deadpool was a anti-mutant supremacist, believing them to be "animals", and they should be killed on live-television. Despite being a mutant himself, he would have this belief, and was hired by the Genoshan government to hunt down mutants by leading the Reavers. Ultimate Deadpool first appears in the pages of Ultimate Spider-Man where he and his mechanically modified Reavers kidnap the X-Men. The Reavers also kidnapped Spider-Man due to his visiting the X-Mansion at the time. Deadpool stops his men from taking off Spider-Man's mask, possibly doing so out of respect (since himself wore a mask). Taking them to the island of Genosha, Deadpool and his Reavers proceeded to hunt them on live television for sport, to the joy of anti-mutant viewers everywhere. Forced to flee from attacking Reavers, the X-Men ultimately manage to unmask Deadpool, who used his shapeshifting powers to trick them into thinking that he was Professor X in disguise. Spider-Man was able to immediately see it was ruse, using his spider-senses to see through the holographic face. The young hero unmasked Deadpool, to the shock of the X-Men, and caused the mercenary to go into a fit of rage. Though Deadpool proves to be a formidable and tenacious fighter, he is ultimately defeated by Kitty Pryde when she phases through him and sabotages his circuits. Though believed killed, Deadpool is shown at the end of the story to have in fact survived, glaring at the X-Men as they fly away while holding his damaged mask. He was eventually stabbed to death by Earth 616 Deadpool during the events of Deadpool Kills Deadpool. He was part of the Evil Dead Corps, a group created to kill the Deadpool corps, and he was stabbed in the chest with the mainstream Deadpool's sword. ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' Gallery tumblr ml9on4GoHX1rrb5izo1 500.jpg|Deadpool revels in his kidnapping of Spider-Man as a "bonus" Ultimate Deadpool's face.jpg|The face not even a mother could love... tumblr lfqkhlSJlk1qzkrfxo1 500.jpg|Promotional image of Deadpool squaring off against Ultimate Spider-Man in Shattered Dimensions Deadpool Ultimate.png|Ultimate Deadpool as he appears in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions Ultimate Deadpool death.jpg|Ultimate Deadpool being killed by Mainstream Deadpool. Trivia *Although lacking similarities to his mainstream counterpart, Deadpool's origins are very similar to Donald Pierce's, who was the leader of the Reavers in the mainstream universe. *In Shattered Dimensions, he was voiced by Nolan North, who has voiced the character in numerous media. North has also voiced Dr. Edward Richtofen, The Penguin, David, and many others. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Hypocrites Category:Military Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Parody/Homage Category:Genocidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Self-Aware Category:Delusional Category:Arena Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains